


(Attempting to) wax poetic about the human body

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [31]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Without any real knowledge about said human bodyNote: this kinda dissolved so.. it's not bad, but I suppose it's funky and a bit off topic-
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	(Attempting to) wax poetic about the human body

“The Human Body is a marvelous thing- having evolved over millennia just so we could make it to the point where we have the ability to murder millions of each other w-”

“Woah woah woah  
Calm down there buddy”  
“Human Body- not society”

“Ah. Got it.”

“Let’s try again-”

“The Human Body is a wacky invention of nature. Pretty dope, if you ask me- but”

“But this is supposed to be poetic”

“You sayin’ that can’t be poetry?”

“Poetic /= Poetry”

“...”  
“Hey Google.”

“Yes!”

“Define Poetic.”

“On it”

“Poetic is an adjective. The most common definition is ‘relating to or used in poetry’-”

“See! That could’ve been poeti-”

“ _However_ , I believe Logic meant the subdefinition ‘written in verse rather than prose.’ With that definition, what you said does not qualify as poetic.”

__Logic is smug, saying something to the effect of “I believe it is you who sees now, no?” but the words are blurry._ _

__“Which one of us is the most poetic?”_ _

__Someone goes to raise their hand, but Logic interrupts._ _

__They say something along the lines of “Pardon me Sam, but I believe we’d encounter many of the same issues if you attempted to perform poetry.”_ _

__Google chimes in, “The way you’d do it wouldn’t fit the second subdefinition: ‘having an imaginative or sensitively emotional style of expression.’”_ _

__“Hey! Are you saying I can’t be creative and emotional!” Sam yells at them.  
“That’s Logic’s issue- not mine” He murmurs_ _

__“Excuse me? What was that?” Logic’s ears have perked up at the mention of its name._ _

__“Nothing..” Sam grumbles._ _

__“I thought so.” Logic says smugly, and Sam bristles._ _

__“Now you just wait one second robo-”_ _

__“Guys! Guys! Can’t we all just calm down for a second please.” Whoever it is, their tone shifts into one of desperation at the word please._ _

__“Poetry” they say.  
Everyone nods_ _

__“Who’s gonna do it though?”_ _

__“I am unsure who should say anything.”_ _

__“Host?”_ _

__“Shell?”_ _

__“Yeah”_ _

__“Where is she?”_ _

“Where _are they_?”

“Oh right, okay”

A figure struts forward, “Yeah okay, everyone shut up.” It was like shey had some sort of magic within them- an aura that screamed ‘Obey Me!’ and that was exactly what they did. The others would be unable to speak until she gave them back control- so for now they watched. Watched as shey walked forward and sat down at the control panel.

“Poetry..” Shey murmured.  
\-------

The Human Body is a wonderful thing. Shaped by the centuries to the point where it has no need for anymore evolution. It is the perfect creation, or at the very least it has the potential to become perfect. People don’t often realize that this potential is within them. The potential to become the ideal human being, in body and mind.

Now by ideal human being I by no means mean some super skinny or super muscular deity. I mean someone who takes care of themselves and their body. Someone who is healthy as they can be. That is the ideal human being.

Now that ideal- of health- is different for everyone. No one person is the ‘healthiest’ no one shape or size’s health should be placed in higher ideal than another. This will only cause harm to those that aren’t that specific shape or size- trying to reach an ideal that is unhealthy for them.

Whether you appreciate it or not, the fact is that everyone is different. One should never aspire to be anything but their best selves.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be poetic ;-;  
> I do not believe that has been achieved. 
> 
> Word Count: 570~


End file.
